1000 Roses
by cotton-angel
Summary: Athrun is a PLAYBOY and is going to the Athha household to pick a wife! Cagalli doesn’t want to get married, so she disguising herself… Will he ever pick her? Rewritten and Changed
1. Chapter 1

**1000 Roses**

_Summary: Athrun is a PLAYBOY and is going to the Athha household to pick a wife! Cagalli doesn't want to get married, so she disguising herself… Will he ever pick her? Rewritten and Changed_

_Rating: M_

_I am back with another story! Well this is the rewritten story! All of you wondering when the story Stay By Me is going to end soon! I'll say somewhere around 19 chapters or less. I don't like super long stories! Although some super long stories are great, I just find them annoying. No offence people!_

_This story…. I'll give it around 15 chapters, or maybe more…. No more than 25, I can tell you that! Well all my stories have no more than 25 chapters… cause they barely reach 25 chapters o. O!_

_This story is a NEW written story from this other story… I don't remember title, but yeah! I made it longer, and made the title different! But it's all oso good!_

_GUESS WHAT! Everyone (well mostly everyone) keeps asking me WHY DO I WRITE STORIES? Well my answer is I NEED OT IMPROVE MY WRITING SKILLS FOR ENGLISH! IF NOT I CANNOT GET INTO UNIVERSITY! There is only 2 years left in my high school year, and I'm gone! I fear what might happen after. What if I don't get further education? What if I never find a job? And do you know who gives me this stress? My parents. They are always like, don't worry if u tried your best and you get a bad mark, it is your future not ours. Then I need to start stressing. Cause if I do get a bad mark, they'll get mad! Seriously, it is not fun! I get like high B's for every subject except for English… I get like let's say C- to C? If I'm lucky I get a low B!_

_Anyways I just had to blab it out! And say sorry for not updating often because of my parents XD well they let me play, but I still need to study a lot! And it's not fun! Damn you parents! Shakes Fists_

_Disclaimer: I do own any of the characters from GS, or GSD. But I do own the plot XD_

Prologue: A lock in an eye 

Two figures moved as the sunlight dawned upon them. With their legs entwined like a hard tied rope. The air was fresh and the day was new. The golden sun shined brightly in the sky, as a figure began to remove itself from the other figure. Taking a deep breath in, he slowly pushed her legs away from him and dragged himself away from the bed.

Just as he finished removing himself, he felt a tug on his hand, and a smile of a girl with pink hair. After the smile, was followed with a question, "Where are you going, Athrun."

The blue-haired co-ordinator just gave her a smile then replied, "Don't worry…."

He felt another tug on his shirt. Turning his head slowly, the stared coldly at the girl, which laid in front of him, naked and covered with the thick blanket. He continued to stare at her as he waited for her to answer.

Her face flushed, and looked away slowly. Letting go, she could feel him leaving. It was the feeling of the presence of him slowly fading away. She didn't it like, not one bit. She can feel jealously roam around her.

Athrun got into his convertible red car. It was the car of what every girl wishes to sit him, caress, and be loved by Athrun. But it was impossible. Never have once; he loved someone as much as he loved himself. Not a person can compete with each other. Although if one have won, they will be left behind later…

He looked to the side of the car. Winking at the girl by the sidewalk, he lost track of where he was going, then he heard a scream. It was a scream of pain and the scream of fear. He quickly turned his head back to the direction he has been driving and saw a girl sitting on the ground with fear.

Her blonde hair waved sweetly with the wind. Her face was beautiful, but her attitude was not. She took a deep breath and shouted, "What were you thinking!"

"Mam, I should be asking you the same question." Athrun said coolly brushing his hair with his hand, "It is green light you know."

_In the car, I just can't wait...  
To pick you up on our very first date  
is it cool if I hold your hand?_

Cagalli glared at him evilly. She hated him; it was hate at first sight. She studied his features and spoke up again, "If you were looking at where you were going, you will not have to deal with me now, would you?" She still sat on the ground.

_Is it wrong if I think it's lame to dance?  
Do you like my stupid hair?  
Would you guess that I didn't know what to wear?  
I'm just scared of what you think.  
You make me nervous so I really can't eat_

"If you were looking at when you are suppose to walk, there will be no problem in the first place." Athrun defended himself as he gave her one of his cold looks.

_Lets go... don't wait... this nights almost over  
Honest... lets make... this night last forever  
Forever, Forever and ever... lets make this last forever  
Forever, Forever and ever... lets make this last forever  
_

Cagalli scoffed at him, "If you have eyes, I would not be in this situation!" She screamed as she stood up, but quickly fell down again. Tears began to form in her eyes. Taking a few deep breaths in, she tried to stand up again, but it didn't work.

_When you smile, I melt inside  
I'm not worthy for a minute of your time  
I really wish it was only me and you  
I'm jealous of everybody in the room  
Please don't look at me with those eyes  
Please don't hint that your capable of lies  
I dread the thought of our very first kiss  
A target that I'm probably gonna miss  
_

Athrun just stared at her plainly this time, wondering what she is up to. "Girl, what is wrong with you?" He asked, trying to be as polite as he could be, but it came out the wrong way.

"I-it hurts…" Cagalli whispered quietly and then gave a squeal. Was she flying? She stared at the man who picked her up; it was no other than the blue hair freak, "Where are you bringing me!" She screamed at him and tried to punch him, but he dodged them easily.

_Lets go... don't wait... this nights almost over  
Honest... lets make... this night last forever  
Forever, Forever and ever... lets make this last forever  
Forever, Forever and ever... lets make this last forever  
_  
He simple growled at her and closed the door. "Stay put." Was all he said… then he got into the car and sped off?

"Seriously, where are we going?" Cagalli asked seriously.

Athrun stared at her, "What is your name?" He simply asked, but got no reply.

_Lets go... don't wait... this nights almost over  
Honest... lets make... this night last forever  
Forever, Forever and ever... lets make this last forever  
Forever, Forever and ever... lets make this last forever_

"Hospital…" Cagalli whispered quietly, and Athrun just stared at her. They landed in front of a hospital

"Miss, can you take care of her leg for me? She seemed to have sprained it." Athrun stated more than asked.

The nurse came forward with a first aid kid. She gave a friendly smile at Athrun once he gave her a wink. Giving a giggle, she went to apply Cagalli's feet.

"Thank you…" Cagalli whispered to the nurse once she was done, then slowly turned to Athrun, "Thank you…." She whispered again. Looking down at her legs, she heard Athrun started to speak.

"Look… Hospital? I have to go meet my girlfriend, talk to you later girl." He ran off quickly.

_Forever, Forever and ever... lets make this last forever  
Forever, Forever and ever... lets make this last forever_

88

Cagalli slowly made her way home, jumping after each step. Her leg was in pain. Glaring at the sun, she looked at her sister by the doorway. "What do you want Tian?" Cagalli asked and limped her way to the door.

"What happened to you big sister?" Tian said smugly and grinned at Cagalli, "We have a guest coming…."

"Who's the guest?" Cagalli asked looking at Tian. Glaring at her sister once again, she walked into the house. Cagalli got no answer, and then her father came down.

"What happened to your legs?" Uzumi asked eyeing her suspiciously, "Did you get into a fight again?"

"NO! Father! I do not get into fights, people just sometime test my anger!" Cagalli felt her anger rise, "JUST LIKE YOU!"

"Well, a good friend of mine, is having his son stay at our house for three day…" Uzumi said quietly, "He's looking for a wife apparently."

"Wow! He must be desperate…." Cagalli said quietly and got a hit on her head by her another sister, Sistal.

"Cagalli, we are lucky to have him, have you read the magazines?" Sistal said handing Cagalli the thing she hit her head on.

Slowly, Cagalli read it quietly and gasped… "His name was Athrun?" Cagalli looked up and back down on the magazine, "Dude, he must be desperate! HES NOT EVEN HOTT!"

Tian looked at Cagalli evilly, "I am going to marry him you know…" Glaring at Cagalli, she gave a frown, "Cagalli, he's going to choose me…"

"Whatever…" Cagalli answered ignoring her frown, she turned to Uzumi, "Father other than getting married, there must be another reason he's here…"

"Yes there is…." Uzumi gave a sad look, "My friend is dying…"

Everyone gasped and went to hug their dad.

(I KNOW ITS CORNY, But whatever k?)

"I am so sorry father…" Tian said quietly, "He's going to choose me, and you all will be proud of me… Trust me…"

Cagalli looked at her desperate sister, "I don't even want him…." Cagalli whispered and went upstairs.

Looking at herself in the mirror, Cagalli closed her eyes…

88

Athrun brushed his hand through his hair, "Mia, I'm sorry I'm late for the date…" Placing a kiss on her lips, he sat down in the restaurant and the food came. (Preordering…)

Then, Athrun felt a buzz… Answering him phone, it was from his Father's doctor.

"Athrun speaking…" He answers quickly hoping to get this out of the way.

_"Athrun, you have to come home now, your father is dying slowly…" His doctor hung up on him. Trying to get a hold of him with the fact that his father is dying is hard. Although they were not close, he still was his father…_

Rushing his way home, he ran his way to his father's room. Looking at his pale face, "father…" He whispered quietly, feeling as if he wanted to cry.

"Athrun…" He gave a cough, and spoke again, "I don't have a long time…" The sun was setting slowly; each of his breath was slower than the other. The huge bed made his body lost.

"Father… You will survive…" Athrun spoke quietly holding on his father's hand, "You have to survive dad…" This time, he whispered. Something seemed to hit his heart strongly.

"Son… I really want to see you married off…" Patrick gave another cough staring his son right into his eyes.

"Father, I will..." Athrun said closing his eye softly, "I will…"

"I want you to choose from the Athha family… I know they can take care of you when I was pass away…" Patrick spoke up trying to sit up, but was pushed down by Athrun, "You will get three choices… I need you to head over there today…they'll be awaiting you…" Slowly Patrick closed his eyes to sleep.

Athrun got up and walked out of his room, and to his own room. Going through his closet, he started packing up for his arrival to the Athha family…

88

Cagalli stared at herself in the mirror… there was clothes everywhere. Giving herself a smirk she told herself out loud, "He will not pick me for sure…" Laughing evilly there was a doorbell.

Tian ran to the door, and there was Athrun, leaning against the doorway coolly, "Oh Athrun!" Tian shouted giving him a hug.

"Yo," He simply said and waiting for her to invite him in, "Are you going to invite me in?"

"OH! Yes! Certainly!" Tian said pushing him inside the room and closed the door behind him, "Their in the living room…"

Athrun looked around the place, it was old and small… Compared to his mansion, it was something totally different. "Sure…. Where is the living room?"

"OH! I was about to show you!" Tian gave an obsessing laugh to Athrun and pointed left to the living room, "Here it is…" Giving another laugh.

"Yo people…" Athrun said as he walked into the living room.

"Athrun Zala…" Uzumi stood up and signalled him to sit, once he sat down, he continued, "As you see, your dad is beyond sick, and he was you to choose a wife before you know…."

"Yes, I know Uzumi-sama…" Athrun bowed to him, yes he still remember Uzumi from when he was young, a best friend of his father. He looked at the two daughter and looked back at Uzumi, "Where the third child?"

"Oh… I'll call her…" Uzumi said and shouted upstairs, "CAGALLI! COME DOWN ATHRUN IS HERE…."

"Coming father…" Cagalli shouted downstairs. To Athrun ears, they were the voice of heaven, and yet familiar.

Slowly walking down, her colourful baggy sweater and her specks shocked everyone in the room, "Cagalli?" Uzumi asked.

"CAGALLI!" Tian wanted to rip her sister's head off right there, she was so ugly, and it was embarrassing her. She was wearing their grandmother specks and her grandfather's sweater. Somehow, she was happy as well…. Tian is going to get Athrun for sure.

"Cagalli…" Sistal said trying to fix her own eye vision to make sure it was her sister…

"Hospital?" Athrun asked, and everyone stared at him and question him at the same time, "Hospital?" Everyone asked and eyed him.

"Your name is hospital right…?" Athrun asked remember the girl he almost hit. Then he felt heat on his cheeks from her answer.

"No… I never seen you before…" Cagalli stated and stared at her dad, then adjusted her glasses.

"Cagalli… you are absolutely ugly!" Uzumi said and Tian butted in, "Yeah Cagalli!" She quickly clinged on to Athrun quickly, and placing a smirk on her lips, "Right Athrun?" Tian asked. Athrun simply nodded, making Cagalli mad.

"WHY YOU NO GOOD NOTHING! AT LEAST I AM NOT DESPERATE LIKE YOU! COMING INTO OUR HOUSE FINDING A WIFE!" Cagalli shouted at his face, and he argued back.

"I WAS MADE! YOU! YOU SLUT!" Athrun then looked at her and corrected himself, "well… your not a slut since your so ugly…"

"HOW DARE YOU!" Cagalli shouted and tried to choke him, "CAGALLI! GO TO YOUR ROOM!"

"Yes father…" Cagalli answer and turned to leave, but Athrun grabbed her hand. Tian got jealous and eyed her sister, Athrun was about to speak, but Tian grabbed his arm and made him fall.

Collapsing on top of Cagalli, Athrun stared her into her eyes. Her golden eyes were very attractive. Cagalli gave a blush when she felt his groin pushing against her leg. Slowly lowering his head, Athrun places a kiss on Cagalli's lip…

88

Okay I finished the story! Well not finished by the chapter! HAHA!

Pronounce Tian like TEE-ANNE or Ti-An and Sistal Sis-a-tal

Reviews people! Haha! And no, this is not my first rated M fanfic okay? Lol haha! I must be like a freak to you guys now!

I love you all…. XD MWAHX!


	2. Never Trust Anyone

1000 Roses

_Disclaimer: I am not a really disclaimer person, but I do disclaim, just not every chapter… But here goes… GS is not mine! Happy now? Geeze… gives evil look_

Thank you all for reading my story, and reviewing… As all of you have known by now… I am a FREAK! Not just a freak, a review freak,

My Motto: No Review, No Update

Nu-uh, no update if no review… well review to my satisfaction. Which isn't that much… Let's say 30… hehe! I am a freak!

_Preview_

_Collapsing on top of Cagalli, Athrun stared her into her eyes. Her golden eyes were very attractive. Cagalli gave a blush when she felt his groin pushing against her leg. Slowly lowering his head, Athrun places a kiss on Cagalli's lip_

Chapter Two: Never Trust Anyone

Cagalli closed her eyes as Athrun deepened his kiss. When Cagalli found reality, she snapped her eyes wide, 'This is not the man I should be falling for… I have planned my life and I know he's not in it!' Pushing him away, Cagalli gasped for air, "Why'd you do that for? Freak!" She quickly stood up and went to her room.

"Cagalli… Remember? He's staying in your room?" Uzumi questioned with a stomping Cagalli coming downstairs and frowned, then went upstairs again to Sistal's room.

Cagalli was not the only person frowning, Tian also frowned. Staring at Athrun, she felt a lump in her throat. 'Cagalli must not get him…' Tian gave Athrun a smile and spoke out, "Are you okay sir?"

Athrun gave her a nod, still trying to absorb what just happened. He kissed some random girl, he should be happy, but yet he felt bad for her. Her heart seemed to throb. What was wrong with him?

"Athrun, are you there?" Tian asked sweetly, and gave him a smile when he turned her way; "Let me bring you to Cagalli's room, since you will be staying there." Slowly, she led Athrun to the room he'll be staying in.

"Thanks…" Athrun whispered as Tian continued leading him upstairs. Opening the room's door, she showed him Cagalli's room. "It's so blue…" Athrun whispered to himself, but apparently, Tian must've heard.

"Yes sir, it is very blue, she isn't really the girl type… She prefers to run, as me and Sistal prefer to shop." Tian said calmly.

"Really?" Athrun turned to Tian, and she smiled sweetly at him.

"Yes sir—" She was interrupted by him.

"Call me Athrun, Tian." Athrun said. Tian smiled and went to hug him. Tian's smell was driving Athrun crazy. Without looking, Athrun crashed his lips onto Tian. Kissing fiercely, he pulled her inside of the room and closed the door with his legs.

Tian kissed back in no minute, 'My life long dream… and he's going to be my first!' Her mind screamed as she felt her garments getting removed by the hands of her dream.

Not long, she was naked before him; he trailed kisses along her neck and down to her breast. Nibbling on her breasts, the door opened.

"Oh GOD!" A certain familiar blonde hair screamed, "Y-you… I am so sorry!" With that she ran out of the room. 'Tian and Athrun? I gotta tell Sistal.'

'Cagalli…' Athrun turned his head to the door, and quickly got off Tian, "I am sorry Tian, this is not suppose to happen…"

Tian frowned; quickly she got up and fixed her skirt. Looking at herself in the mirror, she applied the lip-gloss and eyeliner that was messed up earlier.

88

Cagalli ran as quick as she can to Sistal's room. Breathing in and out, she grabbed Sistal.

Turning quickly, Sistal looked at Cagalli with her face red, almost bursting. "What's wrong this time Cagalli?"

"It is…" Cagalli looked outside Sistal's room door, and ran to close it.

"Cagalli, did you notice that you act like a fool. Especially in that outfit." Sistal pointed to Cagalli's so-called grandmother wear.

"No…." Cagalli sighed, "But thanks! Anyways Athrun and Tian went to second base…" Cagalli got it out in one breathe.

"No- way!" Sistal grabbed Cagalli this time, Setting her onto her bed, she looked at Cagalli and said, "Seriously?"

"Yes, Sistal, and if I haven't walked into them, they might've reached third base." Cagalli stated the obvious.

"Cagalli… You got to be kidding me!" Sistal choked on the new information she just received, "But, I thought she is still a virgin."

"She is!" Cagalli shouted at Sistal, "She is, SHE IS!"

"Alright she is…" Sistal grabbed Cagalli's arm, "Do not tell anyone about this."

"Agreed…" Cagalli sighed; thank god she finally got it out.

"No matter how much Tian wants Athrun, she will not stoop as low as getting pregnant or something with him!" Sistal claimed, as Cagalli nodded.

"You are right…" Cagalli sighed, "Maybe I am thinking too much…" Standing she got ready to leave. Then she turned around when she her Sistal calling her, "Cagalli?"

"Yes Sistal?" Cagalli sighed more, looking at her sister, waiting for her to answer, "What is it?"

"Well…" Sistal started to speak, but wasn't sure if it was the right thing to say.

"Well what…" Cagalli stared at her sister longer, "Tell me Dammit!"

"What were you doing?" Sistal finally got it out, only to have a confused Cagalli standing in front of her, looking at her like she's a freak.

"What do you mean?" Cagalli stood there fiddling with her glasses, waiting for Sistal to answer. "What?"

"I mean, like spying on them…" Sistal shouted quietly to Cagalli.

"What?" Cagalli scoffed, "I do not spy on them…. They just were in my room Sistal!"

"Maybe not," Sistal said again, "Are you sure you don't want to win Athrun over…"

"No!" This time, Cagalli shouted really loud, "Are you serious?"

"Yes, I am serious." Sistal said, standing up, "You like him… admit it…"

"I do not!" Cagalli started defending herself, "I just… I don't know! I JUST!"

Sistal headed for the door, walking pass Cagalli and stopping right beside her, "Just follow your heart Cagalli…" Then, she was gone.

'Follow my heart? Crush?' Cagalli blinked. "Maybe I do like him…"

88

Okay story will be continued…. But I found my new interest of a new story… Well it is for Smallville, Clark Kent and Lana Lang… Tee hee hee!

I am currently no longer addicted to Inuyasha… nor Gundam Seed… But I will finish these stories; I am addicted to Gilmore Girls and Smallville…. Kind of O.C. But yeah! Anyways, I shall finish these stories… And I will!

Anyways, I am bored and yeah, I'm ending it there XD! Tee Hee hee!


	3. Author Note

Author's Note

I would really love to continue this story however it has been so long since I have watched/read/remember Gundam Seed. I am not able to portray the characters and remember how they look like. I apologize for dropping this story.

At this moment all of my stories are being dropped. I apologize after leaving you guys hanging for months/years.

However, if you guys truly love my stories please do tell me! I will rewrite each story (if you guys want that is) into fictionpress, with my original characters. Please do tell me that

Also, to people(person) who accuse me of writing my own comments, I have better things to do with my life. You can continue thinking I write my own comments if it makes you feel better or for some random reason you want to think that way, but I assure everyone else, I do not comment on my own story. if I do comment, I would always put it into my story.

Anyways, Just pm/comment the story if you would like it continued with different characters. Sorry again, I do not remember how each character is suppose to portray after such a long time.

Thanks !


End file.
